Struggles of the Past
by Nedan
Summary: Crossover de Yugioh con Naruto, Nadie conoce algo de lo que ocurrió hace siglos, ahora el pasado llama nuevamente para terminar las luchas de siglos atrás, los artículos toman su respectivo dueño, hinata y sus amigos tendrán que luchar contra el mal.


Hola gente, aquí les traigo una nueva idea de fic que tengo y la primera que publico en fanfiction, no les contare de que trata completamente el fic ya que quiero que comiencen a imaginar que pasara leyendo el prologo.

Para que después no me regañen de porque no informe, utilizo para mi fic la ultima información del manga, utilizo los rellenos del anime, las películas, lo mismo en el caso de lo que uso de yugioh, uso el manga incluyendo yugioh R, anime y películas como sus sagas yugioh gx y es posible que tome algo de yugioh 5Ds aunque es poco probable.

La pareja del fic esta definida naruhina, me dirán ya hay demasiados fics de esta pareja, lo se pero la trama y lo que ocurre no se me ocurría una pareja mejor, aunque el naruhina no será desde el principio se desarrollara como se debe.

Algo mas que debo decir no, solo que espero que disfruten mi fic y eso si pido reviews, sean buenos sean malos, los acepto todos y si me quieren insultar háganlo de frente y no por mp que es un poco molesto.

-no acoses o suspenderás – diálogos

"no acoses o suspenderás" pensamientos

-**gigantón hablando- **otro hablando sea en la mente, biju o utilizando el personaje

(hagan caso) información extra

(N/A: ) Notas de autor

_Hablando del rey de roma _Flash back, Recuerdos o sueños

* * *

Prologo

_Un alta figura de largos cabellos negro azulado, su castaña piel al parecer común a todos los del lugar resaltaba su esplendida figura, sus ojos, esos ojos blancos tan misteriosos y hermosos algo completamente extraño pero símbolo que son miembros de la familia real, la noche es hermosa y hay luna llena, se encuentra tal belleza en el balcón de un gigantesco palacio, su arquitectura es muy hermosa aunque parece algo tosca (N/A: un palacio egipcio) _

_-si tan solo pudiera decirle lo que siento – _

_Se escucha ese suave susurro entre las sombras, cuando la luna comienza a avanzar la luz de la luna lo cubre dejando ver a un joven de cabello rubio rojizo, de ojos azules y una piel blanca pálida, lo peculiar es su vestimenta, una tunica blanca con varios accesorios de color dorado, lo mas extraño de todo su ojo derecho, hecho completamente de oro y con una forma de un ojo extraña._

_-mi moral no me deja leer la mente de la faraona y además es imposible lo que estoy pensando solo soy un simple sacerdote – al voltear observa una chica de cabello castaño y de piel castaña, con una vestimenta similar al chico y un collar _

_-Osiris-san, que se encuentra haciendo usted a estas horas en este lugar? – pregunta amablemente la mujer_

_-a eres tu Isis, nada en particular solo observando el cielo- comenta el chico mintiendo de cierta forma_

_-comprendo, sabes e observado el futuro y todos estamos muy tensos por lo que ocurrirá en los próximos días – ella se queda en silencio sin decir mas_

_-dices que mi destino es ser asesinado pero lo siento no creo en ello – comienza a retirarse – la voluntad es lo mas importante, lastima que no tenga la necesaria para llegar a la sima – mirando a la faraona y luego se retira sin decir una palabra mas _

Un rubio de ojos azules y tez blanca se despierta agitado de repente, se lleva su mano a su ojo derecho por instinto y siente un ojo normal se levanta y se dirige a un espejo y observa su rostro sin ningún cambio.

-en ese sueño sentía que tenia mas de 20 si apenas tengo 12 – se dice a si mismo el rubio que suda de nerviosismo – ese sueño, parecía mas a un recuerdo – suspira - que me ocurre – se lava el rostro – de seguro el ultimo tazón de ramen que me comí me esta afectando volviéndome loco no pensare mas en ello- se dirige a su cuarto y vuelve a dormir

_Un día caluroso pero normal para el desierto, el rubio rojizo caminaba por la aldea con un rostro serio a su lado un chico pelinegro de su misma edad con una vestimenta similar a la del rubio rojizo pero sin ningún accesorio dorado._

_-osiris, aun no puedo creer que te convirtieras en sacerdote – dice serio el pelinegro _

_-seth sabes que era mi sueño, pero bueno acompáñame necesito terminarlos para el regalo de cumpleaños de la faraona –_

_El otro chico afirma aunque a regañadientes y se dirigen a las afueras del pueblo, ven un gigantesco desierto y en una parte de este se encuentra una división que en el fondo se ve una cueva, ambos entran en esta cueva y al fondo se ve cuatro especie de pinturas, en cada pintura tres dragones blancos, con unos ojos azules similares a los de osiris, mientras que la otra, es un caballero con armadura dorada azulada con escudo y espada de cabello rojo._

_-los tres guardianes que diseñe para la faraona, los dioses pueden desobedecerla por su poder tan descomunal aunque nosotros sus sacerdotes seamos leales y ellos en cierta forma también, pero estos tres dragones únicos serán su máxima protección – observa al caballero – no puede haber luz sin oscuridad y este caballero los equilibra será uno de mis espíritus fiel sirviente de mi faraona –_

_-aunque sabes que tus sentimientos a ella jamás se los podrás decir – dice seth _

_-no importa, mientras sea feliz es suficiente para mi –_

Nuevamente el rubio se despierta agitado pero esta vez simplemente se queda sentado en su cama mirando al vacío

-yo soy uzumaki naruto, no ese tal osriris, vamos de donde saque ese nombre jamás en mi vida lo escuche – naruto nuevamente se acomoda en su cama – tratare de dormir nuevamente mañana tengo que reunirme con mi equipo kakashi-sensei nos dará una noticia- nuevamente cae dormido.

_Caos, destrucción, sangre, muerte se ven por toda la aldea casi completamente destruida una gran cantidad de batallas se ven entre aldeanos, guardias contra criaturas extrañas de todo tipo, en el cielo una sombra gigante se logra ver y un dragón de color rojo que no se logra distinguir bien se dirige hacia esa sombra _

_-¡¡seth, como nos traicionas así, eres mi mejor amigo, casi como mi hermano, no permitiré que quites mas vidas!! – es el grito del dragón con la voz de osiris que comienza a hacer una especie de sello gigante -¡¡no te perdonare!! – llorando _

_-seth ya no existe, solo soy la máxima existencia posible, sucumbe ante mí como todo este reino – el dragón termina de formar el gigantesco sello_

_-¡¡te detendré!!- _

Nuevamente se despierta naruto pero esta vez ya es de día, esta más agitado de lo normal y esta llorando además que siente un fuerte dolor en todo el cuerpo como si su alma gemela hubiera muerto o algo peor, perdido a todos sus seres queridos por su mejor amigo.

-esta sensación es espeluznante, jamás espere sentir este tipo de dolor – se secas las lagrimas – hasta llorando me puso este sueño, mejor me dirijo donde tsunade-obachan ya que es de día y falta mucho para encontrarme con kakashi-sensei y los demás –

Se organiza y desayuna un bol de ramen, luego se dirige donde tsunade y naruto mientras camina observa la aldea tan tranquila y calida, aunque no había nadie fuera de sus hogares por ser tan temprano, los chuunin y jounins salían a misiones, este sigue su camino hasta la oficina de tsunade, de repente se paraliza y no puede moverse.

-**ven a mí – **

Escucha esa voz en su cabeza y naruto como poseído se dirige a la montaña de los hokage sin decir nada sin sentir nada, sin pensar en nada, su trayecto parece desconcertar a muchas personas que lo observan pero no dicen nada por el desprecio que le tienen, una vez que llega a la montaña de los hokage se queda paralizado observando el vacío sin ningún pensamiento.

Al mismo tiempo que le ocurría esto al rubio en el palacio del daimio ocurría un desastre mientras una gran cantidad de mujeres organizaban el lugar, se escuchaba un estruendo por todo el palacio donde se encontraba el daimio y este al parecer algo preocupado.

-¡natsumi-sama por favor compórtese!- grita una de estas mujeres que esta siguiendo a una chica que no se distingue bien por su velocidad pero que esta desnuda

-¡jamás, no me pondré ese kimono, soy Ninja no una niña pequeña! – grita desapareciendo completamente del lugar

-¡entonces deje de comportarse como una! – grita histérica la mujer que perseguía a la chica

-déjala que se vista como desee- habla el mismísimo daimio que viste su traje mas fino

-¡daimio-sama! – Asustada la mujer - ¡como usted ordene! –

Después de unas dos horas de interminable búsqueda y una destrucción tal del hogar del daimio que parecía más un orfanato y que todos fueran chicos problema el daimio se encuentra en su despacho con la chica.

-vamos que te dije, hoy debes dirigirte a konoha, tuve muchos problemas con la actual hokage para que te permitiera ser genin sin ni siquiera tener equipo y presentaras los exámenes chuunin de este año para compensar esta decisión –

El daimio dice esto a la chica que tiene al frente de ella, una chica de cabello rojizo largo casi hasta la cintura, con unos ojos ambarinos, su vestimenta una camisa sin mangas de color magneta que le deja descubierto su abdomen, unos guantes de color naranja rojizo, al igual que una falda corta del mismo color con un medio corte abierto que permite ver unos shorts de lycra negro, trae un equipo normal de Ninja en su cintura y pierna derecha, trae unas sandalias Ninja un poco diferentes ya que son largas de color azul. (N/A: similar al traje de Sakura de shippuden, solo que más atractivo)

-¡esta bien! – Eufórica – no te defraudare pero extrañare cuando te dibujaba el rostro mientras dormías – un tic nervioso en el ojo del daimio delataba que fue mas grave de lo que dijo la chica

-me hiciste ver como un payaso ante toda la población – recordando ese momento tan bochornoso

-o vamos te veías genial, ¡hasta los niños se rieron que es lo que cuenta! – el daimio suspira

-espero que no provoques tantos problemas a la hokage –dice serio "aunque seria un milagro si no deja a konoha como a mi domicilio" piensa algo preocupado "creo que tendré que revisar mis fondos por daños colaterales que provoque natsumi" piensa mas preocupado

-¡tranquilo, que solo seré yo misma! – al daimio nuevamente le da un tic en el ojo observando que sus ojos están de color rojo escarlata completamente (sin nada blanco) y su pupila rasgada considerablemente, el daimio se siente un poco incomodo aunque parece ser que esta acostumbrado a ello

-cuantas veces te he dicho que no uses el Ryugan (Ojo de dragón) para leer las mentes de las personas – ella comienza a pensar – mejor no respondas – comenta suspirando nuevamente

-¡esta bien!- casi como un puchero - ¡pero me las debes ee! – el daimio suda frío

-mejor prepárate ya mismo nos vamos para konoha – ella afirma y sale rápidamente del lugar de repente se escuchan varios estruendos

-ups fue sin querer – dice la chica corriendo hacia su cuarto

-¡¡natsumi-sama deje de destruir las cosas!! – Grita una de las mujeres - ¡tendremos que volver a limpiar! – gritas todas a la vez llorando a mares

-Creo que tendré que vender unos objetos de mis antepasados, porque dudo que konoha quede igual cuando la lleve – comenta el daimio casi llorando

Todos sus guardaespaldas incluyendo a natsumi como el daimio se dirigen a konoha a una velocidad increíble, ya que todos están persiguiendo a natsumi que esta prácticamente escapando por la increíble velocidad en que va, observa el lugar y sonríe.

-creo que se sentirán muy cómodos cuando estemos en konoha – al daimio por algún motivo le da un escalofrío en la espalda y ni siquiera escucho a natsumi

-no creo que esa aldea este preparada para esta chica – comenta serio y preocupado – aunque finalmente deje de destruir mis cosas y de humillarme, e de admitir que la extrañare – sonriendo para si mismo

Naruto, se encuentra paralizado en una zona completamente desolada sin siquiera pensar como si fuera simplemente un zombie, a su lado se encuentran cinco anbu pero de extraño perfil ya que se encuentran con un hombre conocido como danzou

-**terminaste con el jutsu de extracción – **comenta naruto con una voz completamente diferente a la de el

-a si es hiashi, solo falta sacarlo y nos desharemos tanto de este molesto chico como obtener el poder del kyuubi – comenta danzou que con una simple orden dejan al rubio con solo pantalones – finalmente desaparecerá el legado del cuarto –

Comienzan los cinco anbu junto con danzou a formar un sello extraño, cuando terminan el cuerpo de naruto se rodea de chakra rojo y este pasa hacia una especie de gema extraña, naruto en su mente reacciona pero no puede moverse ni realizar ningún movimiento

-déjalo monstruo jamás te libraras de esta – se escucha la voz de hiashi por toda su mente y naruto aun así trata de librarse

Un acontecimiento poco común ocurría en la aldea, el propio daimio dirigiéndose a la oficina del hokage con una joven que no se puede ver por la cantidad de guardias que los rodean una vez ahí tsunade observa a los recién llegados con curiosidad

-esta es la chica daimio-dono? – pregunta tsunade serena y tranquila

-a si es tsunade-chan espero que sea una gran Ninja de la aldea – comenta el daimio tranquilo

-¡una pregunta! – Grita eufórica – usted tiene mas de 50 verdad –

-¡como te atreves a decir eso mocosa! – grita molesta tsunade "dios ya empezó" piensa el daimio

-¡esta bien, pero tienes que admitir que te conservas muy bien para ser tan vieja! – dice eufórica – que te parece si te llamo tsunade-obachan – tsunade se enfurece

-¡como te atreves a llamarme así mocosa! – grita furiosa

-o vamos tranquilízate tsunade-obachan, no has escuchado que el rostro gana arrugas cuando te molestas – tsunade se molesta mas "esta chica es peor que naruto" piensa tratando de tranquilizarse – a ya se, estas molesta porque te falta un buen hombre lastima que estas tan vieja tsunade-obachan – tsunade no aguanta mas y rompe su escritorio de un golpe

-¡deja de molestar mocosa! – grita mas furiosa que nunca antes "creo que no la va a aceptar, dios ni me e ido y ya causo un escritorio roto con solo hablar" piensa preocupado el daimio

-te van a salir mas arrugas, te van a salir mas arrugas – comenzando a cantar y tsunade simplemente suspira

-te llamas natsumi verdad – ella afirma – ahí un chico en esta aldea que se le conoce como el Ninja hiperactivo numero uno cabeza hueca – natsumi no entiende porque comenta esto tsunade – y tu te acabas de robar el titulo de Ninja hiperactivo numero uno – se ve como natsumi celebra

-¡gracias por el titulo tsunade-obachan! – tsunade le da un tic en el ojo porque de repente la chica choca con sus papeles y los riega por todo el lugar, al mismo tiempo que caen todos los cuadros de la habitación y sin querer le da un golpe al asiento del daimio haciendo que caiga

Al mismo tiempo se observa a naruto con su piel casi completamente blanca como si fuera un cadáver, mientras que la gema que posee danzou en su mano brilla con un color intenso.

-finalmente obtuvimos el poder de kyuubi – observa al rubio – quiero que lo lancen al precipicio no se preocupen ya me inventare una escusa con tsunade – los anbu afirman y arrojan el cuerpo de naruto por el acantilado atrás de la montaña de los hokage

-¡mocosa mira todo el daño que provocaste, es que eres torpe o que! – grita tsunade tan fuerte que casi toda la aldea lo escucha

-o vamos tsunade-obachan solo fue un pequeñito accidente – comenta como si nada hubiera pasado – solo que cuando me emociono digamos que cometo un pequeño accidente intencional para divertir a todos – tsunade se ve aun mas molesta que antes

-¡¡casi matas al daimio a eso le llamas pequeño!! – ve como natsumi piensa

-pues si- tsunade tiene el rostro completamente rojo y da un golpe a uno de los muros lo suficientemente fuerte como para romperlo

-¡¡ANBU!! – Aparece un anbu – lleva a la chica natsumi donde los hyuga que será el lugar donde se hospedara – este afirma y se retira con la chica pero no sin antes escuchar

-nos vemos luego tsunade-obachan deja ese genio que te saldrán mas arrugas – de lejos natsumi y el anbu escuchan otro golpe tremendo "esta chica le gana a naruto y por mucho" piensa el anbu

-lamento mucho el comportamiento de natsumi-chan, tsunade-chan, aunque tiene que admitir que es una chica muy valiente – tsunade afirma esto

-solo una persona me a insultado similar a ella – tsunade suspira – aunque esta chica le gana y por mucho es valiente lo admito, pero a mi parecer esta loca – el daimio niega esto

-no esta loca solo que así es ella – tsunade se ríe por el comentario

-tenemos a una segunda calamidad –

Con este comentario de tsunade sin darse cuenta que naruto cae prácticamente muerto mientras que natsumi se dirige donde los hyuga, el rubio finalmente cae al fondo del lugar pero detenido de repente por una ráfaga de aire y al parecer soñando como la ultima vez

_Oshirisu no tenkuuryuu (Osiris el dragón del cielo/slifer el dragón del cielo), Oberisuku no kyoshinhei (Obelisco el atormentador) y_ _Rau no yokushinryuu (Dragón alado de ra) revivan significara el regreso del mal._

_

* * *

_

Espero que les haya gustado, como podrán haber notado no agrego los personajes de yugioh, simplemente adapto los monstruos y trama de yugioh a naruto a mi manera, gracias por leer hasta aquí y espero tanto que les haya gustado como reviews


End file.
